My Angel
by cat2008
Summary: During one of her breaks from college Bella gets left by Edward. What will happen when Carlisle finds her... There is no Esme. rated M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter One

BPOV

_He left me. I can't believe he left me. _A sound near my right brought me from my stupor. I look around to notice a pale face staring out at me. I find myself looking into the butterscotch eyes of Carlisle. The father if my now ex-boyfriend.

"Bella?" The concern showing in his eyes and upon his perfect face. "What are you doing alone in the woods?"

"Ed...Edward left me here." Shakily I answered.

I had known Carlisle for a few years now. Obviously, he is Edward's father. As far as I knew Carlisle has never had a mate. Carlisle has been getting more withdrawn with each passing year since I met him. The Carlisle that everyone sees today is just a shell if the man that I once knew.

"He left you in the woods... without telling anyone... What happened?"

"H...he told m...me that he didn't want me, that I wasn't good enough for him. Told me that you were all leaving. That he didn't want me to come with." I burst into tears. I couldn't take it anymore. The love of my existence didn't want me. Oh God why didn't I see this coming, ever since our first year of college, hes been becoming more and more distant.

"Let me take you home Bella. You don't need to be out here, you could get sick." Carlisle told me softly.

" Okay. Will you tell me why you're still here. He told me you guys all left."

" Of course Bella. Lets jut get you home first"

"Alright." I felt Carlisle lift me up, seeing as how I couldn't bring myself to move. I wasn't a moment later when I felt the comfort of my bed.

"Now Bella can you tell me what happened to lead up to tonight?" The look on his face made me want to tell him everything.

"It started on our first break from school. I went to go see Charlie. After my visit with my dad I went to your guys' house to meet him. He was distant and had this far away look in his eyes, like he didn't want me around him anymore. I brushed it off thinking that everything would go back to normal once we got back to school... but they didn't. It got worse. He stopped staying with me at night." My heart was breaking again and I couldn't stop the sob that was wrenched from my chest.

Carlisle's cool arms wrapped around me. It felt like forever but eventually I ceased to cry, taking the comfort that he was offering me. I rested my head against his shoulder vowing that I would never be this weak again, I drifted of to sleep.

CPOV

I was going for a hunt when I came across an all too familiar scent. Freesias. Bella. What was Bella doing in the woods in the middle of the night? Edwards scent was very faint, hinting that he had been here at some point.

When I found her she was sitting on a fallen tree looking like she was confuse. I circled around the area to see if anyone or anything was near by. Slowly I inched towards her. Her head snapped in my direction, wait how did hear me... I am a vampire. Devastation written clearly on her face.

"Bella?" I wanted to see if she would respond. When she didn't I asked "what are you doing alone in the woods?"

"Ed...Edward left me here." Her voice sounded so broken. My mind was swirling with disbelief. Edward? No he couldn't have left Bella alone in the woods. Not with the way he loved her.

"He left you in the woods? Without telling anyone? What happened?"

"H...he told m...me that he didn't want me, that I wasn't good enough for him. Told me that you were all leaving. That he didn't want me to come with." With that she burst into tears. I took in our surroundings and smelled the rain that was about to fall.

"Let me take you home Bella. You don't need to be out here. You could get sick."

"Okay. Will you tell me why you are still here, he told me that you guys all left."

"Of course Bella. Lets just get you home first."

"Alright."

With that I lifted her from the tree and into my arms. I was amazed by how warm she felt against my chest. I never allowed myself to get this close to her... she was with Edward. In no time at all I had her back in her apartment that she had shared with Edward.

"Now Bella can you tell me what happened to lead up to tonight?" Her facial expression broke my long dead heart. She told me everything from Charlie to Edward no longer staying with her at night. The heart wrenching sob that came next broke me. I gathered her into my arms and held her while she cried her heart out. After awhile she finally quieted and rested her head on my shoulder. Soon after her heart slowed and I knew that she had fallen asleep.

My pocket started vibrate. I laid Bella down on her bed. I placed a blanket over her sleeping form. I opened my phone to see that I had a text message from Alice.

_ Take care of her Carlisle. She's going to need it. And tell her how you feel._

I closed my phone and put it back in to my pocket. This was going to be a long night. I went over to Bella's bookshelf and grabbed a book, and settled in for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters for twilight... I just wish they were mine.

Chapter 2

BPOV

I woke up to see Carlisle in the corner of my bedroom. I looked around and noticed that all of Edwards stuff was gone... when did that happen. Last night really happened, didn't it? Edward had left me again and I knew that this time he wasn't coming back. And to be completely honest, I didn't want him to.. I was tired of him telling me what I could and couldn't do. I am an adult he need to respect that I can make my own decisions.

I looked over at Carlisle who was still reading one of my books and I was stunned into silence. The sun had shone through the window and danced upon his flawless skin. Tiny specks of light were thrown across my room. He was gorgeous. His blonde hair looked even more golden; his flawlessly arched eyebrows were drawn in concentration. The straightness of his aristocratic nose; the perfect bow of his upper lip, and the fullness of his bottom one' and his smooth skin across his cheekbones, he was undoubtedly the most handsome man I had ever seen.

"Carlisle?" He looked up at me the warmth, and dare I say love shining in his honey colored eyes.

"Yes?"

"Last night really happened didn't it? I mean he's really gone?"

"Yes Bella. He is gone. Why don't you go get cleaned up and we can talk after you have finished"

I realized that I must look a complete mess. After following Edward for God knows how long, I felt leaves in my hair. Add to that I had been crying. I can already see my face now. Puffy red eyes, blotches of scarlet all over my face, I must be crazy not to have thought of this already.

I grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. I turned on the hot water as hot as I could stand, feeling everything being rinsed off of my body. My heartbreak seemed to slip right down the drain with all the dirt, leaves, and tears. After I stepped out of the shower, dried, dresses and brushed my teeth I could faintly smell bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen.

Slowly making my way to the kitchen I see Carlisle placing a plate teeming with bacon, eggs and a couple slices of toast on the table. Along with a glass of juice. I sat down and began to eat my breakfast.

"Yous didn't have to cook for me Carlisle. I could have had some cereal."

"Nonsense. I was bored anyway and you need a good breakfast every now and again." he said with a soft smile.

"Thanks." I finished my breakfast and cleaned up my plate, glass and fork. Carlisle had already cleaned everything else up.

"So will you tell me why you stayed?" I wanted to know but it looked like he was having an internal battle with himself.

"Well Bella... I'm in love with you."

CPOV

"Well Bella... I'm in love with you" I heard something clatter onto the floor. I looked up to see the shock clearly written on her face.

"I found myself thinking of you increasingly each day. On yours and Edward's break from school he caught onto some of my thoughts, I think that's why he was so distant with you that day. Whenever I would be around he would have to get away from my thoughts about you. It wasn't until Jasper told me that Edward didn't love you anymore that I knew that he would end things with you."

I looked at her to see how she was handling everything I was putting on the table when I decided I might as well tell her the rest.

"Bella... you are my mate."

BPOV

As I process all of what Carlisle was telling me the only thing my mind was stuck on was that Carlisle was in love with me... wait WHAT? _Carlisle_ is in... love... with... _Me._

"Your in love with me? How? When? Why?" My mind was reeling with questions that I couldn't put into words.

"I only just realized that what I feel for you is love, Bella. I have been feeling this way for years. It was only when I started talking with you in more depth about everything that I started to fall."

I couldn't grasp onto his explanation. He has loved me for a long time.

"Okay... well... I'm gonna need some time to process all of this... but I think you know that already."

"I do. And I know that you may never reciprocate what I feel for you;... but know that as long as you live I will always be near, you will always be protected." with that he kissed my forehead and left.

I couldn't believe this was happening. I mean my heart wasn't even broken anymore... how did that happen...when did that happen? Carlisle could be mine, the beautiful doctor could be mine...if I would just let him. My heart was swelling with the love for this amazing man... just thinking about him made me as giddy as a school girl... no made me as giddy as Alice on a shopping trip. I went to grab my phone to make an important call. She picked up on the first ring.

"Yes Bella?"

"Alice did you see this happening?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it and the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 3

APOV

_Flashback_

_ "Edward you have to do this. You will both find your true mates. When you leave Bella, her mate will find her and they will be happy. You know that you will never be truly happy with her... don't you want to be happy? Don't you want her to be happy... no matter who she is with. She's never been truly happy and content with you Edward. She never will be. When you leave everyone is happy." I kept the fact to myself that it was Carlisle that was to be Bella's true mate, I didn't need Edward throwing one of his famous emo fits._

_End Flashback_

After I sent the text message to Carlisle telling him to make sure Bella knows how he feels everything just fell into place for everyone's future, even Edward's. When I showed him the vision of him leaving Bella again, he tried going pansy ass emo vampire on me. None of that! I told him that he would find his true mate as well. I may have forgot to tell him that it was Tanya... but oh well he will find out soon enough. He's been fighting the pull for too long and he's starting to get a little bit more grumpy.

Jasper told me awhile ago that Edward had stopped feeling anything but brotherly love towards Bella, no more of that puppy love infatuation shit...thank goodness. I thought I would never see the day when Carlisle would find his mate. I mean I always knew that he would but I never knew that it was Bella until Edward and Bella came to visit on they're first break from college.

My phone started ringing... I knew it was Bella calling she was going to ask me all the necessary things about being Carlisle's mate. I flipped my phone open and answered. "Yes Bella?"

"Alice did you see this happening?"

"Yes Bella I did. But if I told you anything before it was supposed to happen all of you would've been miserable."

"It's okay Alice, strangely enough I'm okay with not being with Edward. I have this bizarre pull towards Carlisle. Is that normal?"

"Well Bella seeing as how you guys are mates, then yes it is normal."

"Alrighty well is there anything that I can do to relieve this ache in my chest?"

"Afraid not Bella that is the mating pull and you will always feel it. The only way that I know of is to be around your mate... but since you asked yours to give you some time then you will have to deal with it until he gets back. Okay?"

"Another question, is it okay that every time I see Carlisle now I want to jump his bones?" I could hear the embarrassment in her voice and I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped my lips.

"Yes Bella that is normal too."

"Carlisle is back so...yeah... bye."

I hung up the phone and started to plan a shopping trip. Bella and Carlisle would thank me...if they ever left their room to do so anyway.

BPOV

As soon as I heard Carlisle car outside I hung up with Alice. Okay so she said this was normal? He looks like sex on a stick, I mean come on! How can anyone not fantasize about this man. The only thoughts on my mind are of Carlisle in his lab coat, stethoscope around his neck, and telling me that I have been a naughty girl. As I file that thought for later inspection said doctor walks through my door.

As Carlisle walked through my door, I could barely suppress the moan that wanted to pass through my lips. He was dressed in charcoal pants, black loafers, and a light blue button down shirt. His beautiful blonde hair was slightly mussed from the wind blowing outside. Oh my! Even more sexy than before.

"Good afternoon Bella." He couldn't be more perfect could he?

"Um... hi Carlisle."

"I know that what I've said to you this morning has been a shock to you but I was told by Alice that if I had waited any longer to tell you how I felt that things would've gotten really bad for everyone."

"It's okay Carlisle. I actually just got off the phone with Alice... I needed to ask her a few questions."

"Did you get them answered? You know you can ask me anything right?"

"I know but, it would've been a little embarrassing on both our parts."

"Probably. So how are you dealing with everything?"

How can I possibly explain to _Carlisle_ that I really couldn't care less about what Edward did to me... again. Plus all of the things that I wanted to do to this god-like creature in front of me .

"I'm doing okay... I guess."

"Can you explain please? I have this need to know what it is that you think of me."

"...um...well..." Just go with it Swan it can't be any worse than when you were talking to Alice "... I want you Carlisle. In more ways than I can describe. I feel myself gravitating to you, like you're the only thing holding me to earth. There is this ache that occupies my chest when you aren't near... even now all I want is to be in your arms."

I could tell that my whole face was flushed red at my admission, my worry about what he though and if this meant he was gonna leave me. I already know that if he left I wouldn't survive. My thoughts flew out the window when I suddenly felt Carlisle's cool lips press against my own.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. However Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its respective characters. Warning there is a lemon in this chapter...my first so please be kind.

Chapter 4

CPOV

After I left Bella's apartment I headed home to get changed for work. Once I was finished dressing, I went to work. The hospital wasn't very busy today, which left my mind to wonder. All of my thoughts were focused on Bella. When the time came for me to go home I was anxious. I wanted... no _needed_ to be with my Bella.

Pulling into her driveway, I heard her hang up with someone. I assumed that it was Alice. When I walked through her door I was immediately hit with the scent of her arousal. What had she been thinking about?

"Good afternoon Bella." He couldn't be more perfect could he?

"Um... hi Carlisle."

"I know that what I've said to you this morning has been a shock to you but I was told by Alice that if I had waited any longer to tell you how I felt that things would've gotten really bad for everyone."

"It's okay Carlisle. I actually just got off the phone with Alice... I needed to ask her a few questions."

"Did you get them answered? You know you can ask me anything right?"

"I know but, it would've been a little embarrassing on both our parts."

"Probably. So how are you dealing with everything?"

"I'm doing okay... I guess."

"Can you explain please? I have this need to know what it is that you think of me."

"...um...well..." It felt like I was waiting forever to hear her answer. "... I want you Carlisle. In more ways than I can describe. I feel myself gravitating to you, like you're the only thing holding me to earth. There is this ache that occupies my chest when you aren't near... even now all I want is to be in your arms."

Faster than even _I _thought I could move I was instantly in front of my Bella. I quickly pressed my mouth against her sweltering lips.

BPOV

As soon as I felt Carlisle's lips press against my own something inside me snapped. My heart was trying to tell my mind that this man...this vampire was MINE. My hands flew to wrap around his neck to pull him closer to me. Gasping as I felt his tongue sweep across my lips demanding for entrance, I opened my lips without nay hesitation. While fighting for dominance with his tongue I feel myself being pressed against the wall. His hand roaming all over my body I can't help but run my hands over the muscles of his strong form.

Heat pools between my legs as his hands graze across my nipples. He skillfully raised the hem of my shirt to to reveal the crimson bra I had put on this morning. Following suit I moved for the bottom of his shirt. Inch by inch his chiseled torso was exposed to my gaze. Removing his lips from mine he moves to caress my neck and collar bone with his wonderful kisses. His hands moving down the length of my body reach the button of my jeans. Looking to me to make sure it was alright he slowly and tortuously unbuttons my jeans and lowers them from my hips. Bringing his lips back to my mouth, I feel my bra being ripped in two. His cool fingers leave a blazing trail over my breasts. Rolling one of my taught peaks in his hand his mouth moves to take the other into his wintry mouth. The contrast on my heat in his chilled mouth is rapturous.

He moves to place me on the table. I reach down to his pant and quickly undo them needing to feel him. By the sound of his gasp he is surprised by my quickness. I reach to grasp him in my hands. As I wrap my hand around him I feel him tugging at my lace boy shorts. Now completely naked in front of him and not feeling a bit self-conscious, I feel his long, graceful fingers inching towards my aching heat. The opposing temperatures of ours bodies makes me even hotter for him. Eager to feel a release I step up my movement on his hard length. I feel one of his digits enter me. Gasping at the new sensation I let out a moan. His thumb circling my clit I feel my loins tightening. In response to my administrations I feel him starting to tense up. Adding another finger into me, stretching me out, and moving in and out of my heat send me over the edge. As I clench around his fingers I feel him tensing and releasing all over my hand. I feel him moving inside me slowly bringing me down from my climax.

I continue to work him until he is no longer twitching. As he removes his fingers from me I let go of his still semi-hard length.

Leaving me to go get a warm washcloth I realize what's happened and there's absolutely no remorse, regret, nothing. Smiling as I see him re-enter the room he gently wipes me clean. Looking up into his face, the epiphany of being in love with him hits me hard. When did this happen... When did I fall in love with him... You know what... I don't care. This was supposed to happen. I'm going to be calm about this. Having an Alice moment I see that I should tell him that I love him... it will erase any doubts that are in his head at this moment... if he has them.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes my Isabella."

"... I...I love you... I mean... I'm in love with you. I don't know when this happened but I don't care. I want to be with you." By the look that crosses his face I can tell that I just made his day... maybe even his whole life.

"I love you too my Bella."


	5. Author's note

Author's note:

Hey guys... sorry I haven't posted in a while... been having a little bit of writers block.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight... wish I did though

Chapter 5

CPOV

After both of us had calmed down, I made my way to Bella's bathroom to get myself cleaned up. Thinking over what had happened, I realized that I wouldn't have it any other way. Once I got cleaned up, I grabbed a fresh washcloth for my Bella. While making my way back into the kitchen, I noticed that Bella still hadn't moved from where I placed her earlier.

Looking up at her thoughtful face, I wonder what is going through her head. When she notices me standing in front of her I am rewarded with a blinding smile. The doubts that I had running through my head about what happened flew out of my head at that smile.

I gently wiped her clean. When I looked at her again, she looked like she just had an earth-shattering revelation. After making sure she was all set I looked into her eyes. What happened next I can still hardly believe.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes. My Isabella."

"...I...I love you. I mean I'm love with you. I don't know when this happened but I don't care I want to be with you."

I was stunned, excited and extremely happy all at the same time. Is it physically possible for a vampire to be this happy?

"I love you too Isabella."

**AN: Sorry this is so short... I am still having writers block...Again very sorry and I really appreciate your comments and feedback to those who do so. Will try to update soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

Chapter 6

BPOV

After searching the kitchen for our discarded clothes, I found that being with Carlisle was very relaxing. There are still a million and one questions buzzing around in my brain but I don't want to disrupt the peacefulness. Once we were fully dressed, I decided that Carlisle and I need to discuss what we are to each other and what I am to the rest of the family. I mean I know that Alice is okay with everything, she sounded happy about it even. Emmett I thought, would be okay, Jasper would just want everyone to be happy, but Rosalie was the one that I was dreading telling. Edward left me so what he thinks doesn't really matter, I mean yeah it will hurt if he doesn't want to see me happy but I will live with it and so will he. He may never get used to it, but then again maybe he will. I can't help but to be hopeful that everything will work out okay when we tell everyone.

"Carlisle? We need to have a 'family meeting' so to speak."

"I was just thinking the same thing."

I made my way to the bathroom to freshen up a bit. After finishing up I grabbed my jacket. Carlisle had already pulled his on and was waiting for me patiently. Too soon we were headed towards his house. The dread I was feeling in my apartment magnified tenfold. I was surprised that Carlisle couldn't feel it, or at least se... whoops spoke too late.

"Bella is anything wrong?"

"I'm just worried about how this will affect everybody." I gestured between the two of us. "I mean I already know that Alice is okay with it. I think that Emmett will be the most accepting then Jasper, Rosalie, then finally Edward."

"I think Edward will be the least accepting as well. Now onto Rose, she will be more accepting than you think, Jasper just wants everyone to be happy since he feels everyone's emotions. You're right about Emmett and of course Alice is ecstatic." A smile twitched at the corner of his mouth.

"Speaking of Alice, wouldn't she already have told them?"

"No. I'm pretty sure that she would've seen that I wanted to tell everyone."

"Oh."

APOV

"Carlisle want to have a family meeting."

"Darlin' whats got you so happy over there?"

"You'll see."

"Does Edward already know? Is that why he isn't here?"

"No but it will be okay. He doesn't need to know right now. Carlisle will be here in a few minutes."

CPOV

I pulled into the garage and was at Bella's door in an instant. I could tell that she was extremely worried. I could hear someone in the house asking why I was bringing a _human_ home. Probably Rose. I grasped Bella's hand and led her to the connecting door that went into the kitchen. I preceded her into the dining room where family meetings were held. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie sat down at the table. Alice was excited, Jasper was confused, Emmett was aloof as to why we were here, and Rose was suspicious as to why Bella was involved with our family meeting and why Edward wasn't here.

"Thank-you all for coming." Trying to find the best way to tell everyone that Edward had left and that Bella and I were together as the result of it. That Edward had left her in the woods.

"Just go ahead and tell everyone what happened Carlisle. It will work out the best that way. I saw it."

Taking Alice's advice I slowly began.

"Edward left Bella... in the woods, by herself for god only knows how long. He told her that she wasn't good enough for him... for us. I foun-"

I was interrupted by several growls and hisses throughout the room.

"He did WHAT!" Hissed Rose

"He left me in the woods."

I could hear the surprise in Bella's voice at Rose's outrage.

"Told me that I wasn't good enough for him or the family... you guys are all that I have..."

What Rose did next surprised everyone... but mostly Bella.

" Bella you are the best thing that has happened to this family... you are better than Edward... _he _ wasn't good enough for you." And pulled her into a hug.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note:

Hey guys... sorry I haven't posted in a while... been having a little bit of writers block... I am also putting this story up foe adoption...my computer crashed and i lost all of my files...


	9. hey chapter nine

My Angel Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.

BPOV

"He did WHAT?" hissed Rosalie."

"He left me in the woods." I was shocked and surprised by Rosalie's rage. "He told me that I wasn't good enough for him or the family. You guys are all that I have." In the next instant I was face to face with Rosalie.

"Bella, you are the best thing that has happened to this family… _you_ are better than Edward. He wasn't good enough for you." With that she pulled me into a hug.

To say that I was surprised would be an understatement. I mean I thought that Rosalie hated me and now she was hugging me. I looked around at the shocked faces of all the family; they were all shocked except Alice. Of course. She just had this all-knowing smirk planted on her face, like she knew that this was going to happen. I just bet that the little pixie did. Slowly Rose removed herself from me and she smiled at me warmly.

"Sorry but what was that? I mean not that I'm not grateful but I thought you always hated me…what happened?"

"I never hated you Bella. I just always thought that you were too good for Edward, that he could never give you what you truly wanted and needed. I knew that Edward could never give you that... I apologize if I didn't make you feel welcome…it was never my intent."

As Rosalie took me into her arms to give me another hug that rivaled even Emmet's famous bear hugs, a tear slipped from my eye as I realized that this is what i was missing... Rosalie finally accepting me into the family. Suddenly we were embraced by an over exuberant Alice, followed by Emmet and then Jasper. I looked up at Carlisle to see tears that he could never shed.

"Well come on everyone else is hugging me why not you too?" I laughed at the very end. Carlisle made his way over and joined in the hugging of Bella. A few moments later we all untangled ourselves from each other.

"I'm so excited that you guys are finally going to be able to get close." Alice squealed.

"Could you get any higher Alice I don't think even the dogs could hear you." said Rosalie. "And I'm glad that we will be able to get close too. Now i will have two sisters instead of the one."

"Ooh Bella! This means that we can have slumber parties! YES!" Alice does a little clap of her hands as she said this... only Alice.

"Alice you can't sleep, why have a slumber party? Also you can't eat any of the food that you would have at a slumber party." I tell her.

"So... you can do the eating and sleeping things... But we can all do the hair, nails, make-up, and boy-talk stuff. Plus movies! How can you not want to sit down and watch movies filled with eye candy?" she replied.

"Oh Alice. Only you would think of watching movies filled with eye candy." I laugh.


	10. Sorry another author's note

I regret to say that my computer has crashed and i lost all of my files on this story. I plan to rewrite the previous chapters to edit them and change this up a bit so it meets my satisfaction. It may take me awhile to do this as I now have a baby girl to take care of, please don't forget about me. if you have any ideas on how I can change things a bit send me a message and I will see if i can add them into the storyline.


End file.
